Y luego
by anni fer
Summary: En ésta colección de one-shots, drabbles y demás de mis parejas favoritas de HP. CAPITULO 5: GINNY x HARRY
1. Probable

_Espero les divierta

* * *

_

**Probable**

Había sido un día agotador, la llegaba para las chicas había sido emocionante y divertida porque Luna seguía igual de loca que siempre, el sentimiento de volver a verse y estar en paz y mejor que antes era algo de lo más maravilloso que existía. Recorrieron el lugar hasta que la lluvia les arruinó un poco el panorama por lo que volvieron a la casa a tratar de cocinar algo, jugaron ajedrez mágico y rieron con las historias de Luna. Hablaron del pasado, de lo mucho que se notaban las parejas que ahora estaba como novios pero antes no, hablaron bastante de ellos, de ella y Ron. De que sí se notaba mucho, excepto para ellos.

-- Fue genial.-- susurró ella mientras estaba abrazada a su pelirrojo preferido. Este le miró sin saber a que se refería ella.

-- ¿Quién?.--

-- No quién, el hecho de volver a estar todos juntos.-- contestó la castaña, quien miró como todos dormian en la misma sala. Ella y Ron en una colchoneta, en otra se encontraban Ginny junto a Harry y por ultimo en otra se econtraban Neville y Luna durmiendo.

-- ¿Crees que algún día se besen?.-- le preguntó Ron, sacandola de sus pensamiento, el pelirrojo sonreía mientras miraba como dormien. Había cercanía, casi se abrazaban, pero no era para nada romantico puesto que ambos tenian un mal dormir atroz y se veían como dos primos mejores amigos durmiendo juntos según Hermione

-- No lo sé, no creo.-- contestó Hermione extrañada por la extraña pareja que acababa de imaginar besandose.

-- ¿Por qué no?.--

-- Míralos, son mejores amigos.--

Él alzó una ceja, le miraba extrañado.

-- Nosotros igual lo eramos...somos.--

-- Sí, pero ellos son MEJORES amigos. Además tú...olvídalo.-- Hermione se quedo en silencio y con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí, el pelirrojo rió y se acercó para besarla en los labios.

-- Simplemente.--

Beso

-- No.--

Beso

-- Es probable.--

Beso

-- Yo creo que sí.-- le contestó Ron antes de besarla de nuevo.

-- Tú eres Ronald Wesley, te demoraste siete malditos años en darte cuenta de que te gusto y que me gustabas.-- le bromeo la castaña quien rió para si, Ron refunfuñó mas no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y asumir que para él no había sido obvio y que siempre lo supo pero era..._complicado._

-- Nosotros no eramos probables para nada.-- pensó seriamente la castaña en voz alta

-- Ellos tampoco.-- comentó Ron, volviendo al tema de la probabilidad de romance entre Luna y Neville

-- Ya para, ellos si que no son probables y para con el asunto Ronald, duermete.-- comentó ya empezando a estresarse la castaña, quien opto por abrazarse a Ron y hacerse la dormida.


	2. Notar

Ginny x Harry,

**# Notar  
**

Ginny tenía su caracter, su personalidad y su espotaneidad muy a la vista. Ginny era Ginny. No escondía muchas cosas, en realidad nada, decía siempre lo que pensaba, actuaba de acuerdo a su postura o llamese mentalidad y era una persona con las cosas claras, sabía lo que quería, cómo lo quería y qué debía hacer para conseguirlo. No era (muy) difícil de comprender.

Ginny era la pelirroja sensual con la que muchos deliraban mas que sólo uno tenía y mucho sabían que con él y nadie más se iría a quedar. Nadie más era opción. Su caracter saltaba a la vista, todos lo notaban, era imposible de ignorar. Y así mucho de su actuar.

Como por ejemplo: sus citas lo decían todo.

Porque cuando ella lo veía era inevitable correr hacía él, saltarle encima, abrazarlo y besarlo tiernamente en toda la cara. Y aunque muchas veces Harry exigía un poco de serenidad por parte de su pelirroja favorita, ésta sabía callarlo de la mejor forma: un beso. Aunque en realidad, al pelinegro le encantaba que su pelirroja en cada cita le saltara encima, le besara tierna y suavemente las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y el mentón para luego atrapar los labios de su novio en un beso que siempre dejaba a ambos sonrojados.

- También me alegra verte.- ella le sonrió.

Harry asintió e inevitablemente se vio en la obligación de besarla nuevamente.

- A mi más.- le susurró él entre sonrisas.

- SE NOTA! y demasiado diría yo .- les gritó una voz muy conocida. - MAS QUIERO QUE MI NOVIA DISFRUTE SU SALIDA CONMIGO Y NO QUE NOS QUEDEMOS PARADOS MIRANDO COMO MI MEJOR AMIGO BESA A MI HERMANITA.-

La pelirroja y el pelinegro se voltearon para ver que Ron esperaba tomado de la mano de Hermione, quien sólo sonreía. Ginny le miró y les sonrió de vuelta.

- Lo siento, vamos.-

Ron se acerco a Hermione y le susurró:

- No sé si esto de las citas dobles es buena idea.-

- No seas Ron, lo será.- le respondió Hermione antes de besar suavemente los labios de su novio.

Porque a la pelirroja se le hacía muy difícil esconder su caracter y más aún cuando se trataba de amor, porque era imposible no notar como la pelirroja amaba. Mas en realidad era imposible no notar como la pelirroja era, en general, en todo.

**Fin**

* * *

_**:)**_**  
**


	3. Cerca

Ron x Hermione

**# Cerca  
**

El pelirrojo tenía un caracter bastante peculiar y eso todos lo sabían. Podía ser muy odioso como también el amor en persona, podía ser bastante amigable mas en ciertos casos era muy pero muy desagradable. Mas eso no importaba, a ella no le importaba, de repente claro está exigía mas las cosas entre ella y Ron se iban dando bastante bien.

No era necesario pedirle que estubiera con ella, él en cuanto la veía llegar se disculpaba con quien fuese que estubiese hablando y se dirigía hacia ella. Eso le encantaba, le encantaba sentirse cerca del pelirrojo.

- Buenas.-

Le saludó el sonriendole hasta con los ojos.

- Hola, todo bien por tus lados?.-

- Podría ser mejor.-

- Por?.-

Preguntó Hermione antes de que unos suave labios le robaran un beso. La joven se sonrojó, como siempre lo hacía cuando Ron demostraba su afecto en público, no era que le molestase al contrario le encantaba, pero aún así se sentía nerviosa puesto que por fin era realmente la novia de Ron, luego de mucho tiempo pensando en él como amigo y como un más que amigo imposible.

- Ahora está mejor.-

Le susurró Ron sobre sus labios. Ella se abrazó al pelirrojo, él sonrió y la volvio a besar.

- Si me permites Ron, quisiera saludar a mi mejor amiga.-

Hermione sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Harry, Ron le miró fingiendo enfado más luego dejó que Hermione saludara con un abrazo a el mejor amigo de ambos.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con naturalidad, les agradaba estar uno cerca del otro.

Aun cuando...

- Admite que de verdad te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti.-

- No se notaba, no lo noté.-

Las miradas de todos hacia Ron no le ayudaban a éste en ganar la conversación con su novia.

- Todos se daban cuenta menos tú.-

- Podría ser, pero tú tampoco te dabas cuenta.-

- Porque no eras muy CLARO quizá.-

Comenzaban a enojarse, pero todo reían ante algo que aún no cambiaba: sus peleas por nada.

- Está bien pero no te enojes, viste, ya te enojaste.-

- No me enojé.-

- Mentirosa, si lo estás.-

- Cálalte, no estoy enojada.-

- Lo estás.-

Le dijo Ron esta vez sonriendole, ella al contrario no sonrió es que enojarse con su novio se le daba fácil...muy fácil. Mas cuando éste la tomaba de la cintura para terminar estando uno bien cerca del otro como en ese instante, el enojo disminuía bastante.

- pero ya no lo estarás!.-

Le susurró Ron antes de besarla, abrazarla y hacerla sonreír. Los demás les miraban con suave sonrisas, a todos les agradaba ver que la relación entre esos dos fuese viento en popa. Nadie podía negar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

- De repente tiene sus ventajas estar con tu mejor amiga.-

Bromeaba el pelirrojo haciendos a todos reír. Hermione sonrió, soltó el abrazo y comenzó una conversación sólo entre ella Ginny y Luna, mas no dejo de estar cerca de su pelirrojo ni él de ella. Porque aunque Ron estubiese conversando con Dean y Harry, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas y Ron seguía cerca de Hermione.

**Fin**

* * *

_**:)**_**  
**


	4. El momento de hablarlo

Ron x Hermione

**# El momento de hablarlo  
**

Hace unos cuantos minutos que no hablaban nada, no se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro a pesar de que Hermione estubiese sentada sobre las piernas de Ron y abrazadas el cuello de éste. Al pelirrojo no le molestaba en lo absoluto es más la abrazaba contra sigo mismo, le resultaba más fácil hacer eso a hablar.

Pero había algo de lo que hablar.

"Ron" susurró la de ojos café

"Hm" Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, en algunos aspectos seguía siendo el Ron de siempre, el que conocía desde que su vida de bruja había comenzado.

"En dos días más se cumple un mes desde que terminó todo"

"Si" respondió bajito el pelirojo.

"Sé que piensas mucho en Fred, también sé que te preocupas por qué camino debería escojer: si volver a Hogwarts o aceptar la propuesta e ir con Harry a trabajar como aurores en el ministerio. Y bueno yo sólo quiero decirte que hagas lo que hagas yo quiero estar a tu lado, te lo trato de decir siempre Ron. Yo estaré a tu lado, sea amiga sea lo que sea estaré contigo y con Harry siempre"

Hermione le comprendía, sabía leerlo y así también él sabía lo que la joven quería en realidad saber y él también quería.

Luego de la batalla ella y él habían estado casi siempre juntos, llendo de funeral a funeral, en busca de los padres de Hermione, visitando a la familia de él o visitando a Harry. También habían vuelto a Hogwarts para hablar con la ahora directora McGonnagall sobre las posibles opciones de volver a hacer el ultimo curso o de simplemente recibirse sin el ultimo curso hecho.

Y le agradaba mucho estar con ella siempre, en todo o en casi todo y más porque mientras más tiempo pasaba menos triste se sentía y más con ella disfrutaba, mas luego de aquel beso en la batalla lo único que se habían dicho era que no se dejarían solos el uno al otro.

"Dijiste exactamente todo en lo que estaba pensando" dijo entre risa y suspiro el pelirrojo. "Pero hay dos cosas, no perdón dos personas, que me preocupan más que todo"

Hermione le miró sin comprender a qué se refería por lo que Ron siguió hablando

"Mi hermano" respondió refiriendose a George "Sé que toda mi familia sufre y que su muerte no es fácil para ninguno mas George...Fred fue su hermano gemelo, su amigo, ellos estaban siempre en todo juntos y pasar de hacer todo SIEMPRE con una persona a hacerlo solo es dificil más aún cuando sabes que esa persona nunca va a volver"

Hermioné miraba a Ron encontrandose ya no con el joven de siempre, si no que con el hombre que ahora era.

"Y en segundo lugar" continuó Ron. "Tu. Sé que estaremos juntos porque somos amigos pero yo quiero estar con otras intenciones junto a ti, quiero algo serio Hermione y no sé si eso es lo que quizás tu quieras pero la puta idea de que si me quedo con Fred ayudandolo en la tienda y no voy Hogwarts contigo estarás sola y cualquier idiota puede llegar y pasar tiempo contigo y ser tu nuevo amigo y quizá es será todo un caballero y educado y le gustará estar en biblioteca y tendrá más cosas en común que yo contigo y ...arg, mierda, entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

La imaginación del pelirrojo le había jugado una mala pasada, había volado al nivel de que el pelirrojo estaba celoso de su propio personaje inventado.

"No seas idiota" lo retó Hermione mientras tomaba la cara del pelirrojo entre sus manos y le regalaba una sincera sonrisa "Quédate con George y luego, cuando sientas que éste está mejor ve a lo de ser un Auror, es lo que siempre has querido"

Ron no dijo nada más, sólo pudo mirarle los labios y acercarse lentamente para besarlos por segunda vez. Apesar de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos había sido un mes de locos y ambos esperaban a que el "momento se diera" mas ahora Ron no sentía ganas de esperar, sentía simplemente que quería los labios de su amiga que lo tenía loco.

Hermione se aferro al cuello del pelirrojo, el seguno beso estaba mejor que el primero y la sensación de estar en la nubes por estar besandolo se sentía aún mejor.

"Si vas..." susurró levemente Ron sobre sus labios. "Si vas a Hogwarts tienes, sólosiquieres, decir que soy tu novio"

El rojo de los cabellos de Ronald Weasly no se diferenciaba del color de su piel, Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan sonrojado y ésto le hizo reir.

"Genial" dijo Ron algo enfadado "Yo te pido que seas mi novia y tú te ries en mi cara"

"No te enojes" le rogó Hermione quién tímidamente beso los labios del pelirrjo "Ron no te enojes con tu novia"

Él sonrió, ella también y como si fuese por simple inercia terminaron ambos besandose tranquilamente, disfrutando de los labios del otro y de las miles de mariposas o fuegos artificiales que cada uno sentía.

"No eres al único al que le preocupara éso de si un tercero llegase"

"Osea que buscas al-" el pelirrojo no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía puesto que Hermione alzó la voz para explicarse

"NO. Yo no busco a nadie más, contigo estoy en perfectas manos pero...qué pasa si llega a tu vida alguién más...digamos sexy, alocada, que ame el Quidditch, te deje baboso y...y...y...Y ME PUSE ESTÚPIDAMENTE CELOSA DE UN PERSONAJE QUE NI SIQUIERA EXISTE! ME ESTOY JUNTANDO MUCHO CONTIGO" comentó con enojo al final Hermione

"Eres la única con la que quiero estar, de verdad eres solo tu"

"Me agrada oír eso Ron, no sabes cuánto espere para escucharlo" le dijo antes de besarlo

"Y no sabes cuanto yo para decirlo" Hermione rió mientras se abrazaba a su ahora novio, en eso se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y luego saludos por parte de Harry, quien venía con Ginny. Hermione iba a sentarse en el sofá mas Ron no dejó que esta se moviera.

"Quédate, no importa" susurró bajito Ron quién sonreía pícaramente.

Cuando la pareja de Ginny y Harry entraron en el living, vieron a una Hermione ligeramente sonrojada y un Ron bastante contento. Sonrienron, bromearon, se acomodaron en el otro sofá que estaba libre, Ginny sentada y Harry recostado a lo largo del sofá con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny. Hablando del día y de lo que harían salieron una y otra risa, luego Hermione anuncio que era oficialmente novia de Ron noticia que alegró mucho a Harry y Ginny quienes en realidad lo esperaban desde 4to curso en Hogwarts.

Se sentían, de vez en vez y cuando la tristeza de lo pasado desaparecía, en tiempo mejores.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Dejen comentarios**_**  
**


	5. Me pregunto

**Me pregunto  
**

Sin querer el pelinegro se preguntaba si era el correcto para ella, por mucho que queria serlo de repente sentía que le hacía mal, como en ese mismo instante.

Ella lloraba y el no entendía el por qué.

"Harry James Potter, déja de pensar estupideces" le gritó la pelirroja, aún llorando su carácter fuerte de Griffindor salía siempre al aire.

Se levanto, se limpio las lágrimas y se acerco a él

"No eres tu quien me hace mal, sino todo lo contrario"

Le besó, tranquila y decidida como siempre, él correspondio con todo su amor, le encantaba y aunque se preguntaba muchas cosas. Aunque de repente la hiciera llorar, sabía que era imposible ver a su pelirroja preferida con otro...ni siquiera lo podía imaginar.

"Tardaste mucho en volver" comentó la pelirroja en un susurro triste.

"Ya estoy aquí, tranquila" le susurró mientras besaba esa cabellera roja

"Lo sé mejor que todos"

"Bien" respondió el sonriendo y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Les gustó? dejen comentarios ;)


End file.
